The Geth summoner
by Potates
Summary: After signing a strange summoning contract, Naruto is beaten by a mob and left to die. The Geth arrive and take our hero back to their world to be healed and modified. Smarter/ stronger/ greyish Naruto. Rated M for blood, violence, and crude humor, crude humor is that French or something?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello mien friends, this is one of those ideas I have had for some time. This is my first Naruto oriented story, so sorry in advance if anything is not up to par.**

* * *

 **Location: Hidden Leaf Village**

 **5 years after 9 tails attack**

A young Naruto Uzumaki ran as fast as his 5 year old legs could carry him. It was always the same for him, hide from the villagers so he could skip a beating, but lately the villagers were getting more and more aggressive. Naruto knew the reason for the aggression, it was nearing his birthday the 10th of October and on that day 5 years ago, a great demon only known as the 9 tails set its eyes on the leaf village and attacked.

Many were killed during the attack and the demon was sealed away inside Naruto's body by the 4th Hokage. The younger generation was told that the demon was killed by the fourth but those who survived the attack or witnessed it knew the truth and made it their job to make Naruto's life hell on Earth.

Naruto tuned a corner into an alley way hoping to escape.

"THIS WAY THE DEMON WENT THIS WAY!" A villager yelled as he ran down the same alley way Naruto did and advance onto the cornered child.

"No, please don't hurt me, I'm sorry!" Naruto pleaded but his pleas fell onto deaf ears as the villager and a few ninja started to beat, stab, and slash Naruto with Kunai, pitchforks, and other weapons. After the beating had ended, which took an hour and a half, Naruto laid in the alley bloody and broken silently weeping. The boy's injuries were sever as the bones in both of his legs were shattered beyond recognition and his left arm was hanging by some flesh, and his right eye had been gouged out and stepped on.

A flash of light brightened to dark alley way and five human sized machine creatures appeared. The creatures spoke to each other in speeds the human ear could not even hope to hear and after the silent conversation two of the machines crouched down to look at Naruto and his wounds.

"Do not fret Uzumaki Naruto, we are here to help you as you are out first summoner." The lead machine said in a half human, half robotic voice. The machine then motioned for the other machines to pick up the boy. Before they could reverse summon themselves with their summoner the machines were surrounded by ANBU and the Hokage. Hiruzen Sarutobi, or more commonly known as the third Hokage, dressed in his combat gear demanded to know why these strange machine creatures were holding the container of the Nine Tailed Fox.

"Hokage Third, the boy, Uzumaki Naruto is the first summoner of the Geth. As you can see he is mortally wounded and in need of medical attention, we are about to reverse summon back to our home and provide the attention our summoner needs. The Geth are also going to train the boy in the ways of combat and other branches of Ninja life." The lead Geth stated. The Hokage felt unsure if he should let the 'Geth' take his surrogate grandson and the village's Jinjuriki. After a few minutes of a mental debate the Hokage relented and gave the Geth permission to leave with Naruto.

~Scene Break~

In the summon world of the Geth, Naruto was placed onto a steal table surrounded by medical instruments and artificial limbs. There were Geth also present in the room, they looked much different than the Geth that had returned with Naruto. These Geth were white with a red cross located on the center of their chest plate. The three medical Geth in the room spoke in their light speed speech, discussing the procedure they were about to perform. The operation started with amputating the boy's legs above the knees and replacing them with synthetic legs made of the same material the Geth themselves were made of, next was amputating the left arm at the should and again replacing it the a synthetic arm just like the Geth, next was a very tricky part of the operation. The medical Geth needed to replace the right side of Naruto's skull to be able to attach a new eye that Geth infiltrators had, finally the medics had to reinforce Naruto's other extremities and boost his immune system and organs.

The operation lasted a day and a half and yielded very positive results. Naruto's body accepted the new parts and the boots to his organs and immune system. The boy's bones were now able to survive half a ton of pressure before breaking, Naruto's heart and lungs now operated at super human speeds allowing the boy to push his body far past his limits before having the surgery. Naruto needed to sleep and recuperate.

~Back in the Leaf Village~

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat in his office thinking about Naruto and the state he saw the boy in before he let the summons take Naruto.

"Naruto I hope you can forgive this old man for his mistakes." The third thought as a lone tear fell from the old man's eye. Hiruzen thought about what he should do now and looked at the picture of the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and wondered what he would do. Finally coming to a conclusion the Hokage motioned for the ANBU to summon the council, he needed to make sure those who made Naruto's life a living hell would pay.

Once the Ninja council and the civilian council were seated and waiting for the Hokage, he made his presence known. Both councils wanted to know why they were called.

"As you all know Naruto is the Jinjuriki for the Nine Tailed beast, and his life has been anything but great. The boy has suffered more injuries than most Chunin." Hiruzen said as he looked at both the ninja council and civilian council "As of last night Naruto was attacked by a mob of civilians and ninja, by the time I had reached him, his injuries were far too great. Both legs shattered beyond recognition, left arm hanging by a bit of flesh, his right eye was gouged out. His five year old body riddled with cuts and stab wounds." The Hokage said his anger rising as the list continued "As by some kind of miracle, Naruto had recently signed a strange new summoning contract with machine like creatures known as Geth. The Geth have taken Naruto so he could receive the medical treatment needed so he would survive, which brings me to why I have summoned both councils. As of this moment the civilian council has been disbanded and every member is to report to T&I to have their memories searched for any evidence of criminal activity." Hiruzen said and moments later the disbanded civilian council erupted in shouts. The Hokage signaled for the ANBU to escort the civilian council members to the Torture and Investigation, after that he left the council room with the ninja council jaw's hanging.

* * *

 **I will put a poll up for the next idea I should try.**

 **Until next time mien friends!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again mien friends! Here is the next installment of my new story The Geth Summoner, which many of you out there have fallen for.**

 **Thank you to all who followed and favorited the first chaper, and I hope you all enjoy this one.**

* * *

 **Location: Geth summon world**

 **Time: 1 standard week after surgery**

Naruto laid on the steal table still resting after the surgery as his body healed the boy made more movements in his sleep. But right now he was meeting the Nine Tailed Fox for the first time.

Naruto awoke in ankle deep water, his blue eyes observing his surroundings, and to him it looked like he was in the sewers… again.

"Where am I?" Naruto asks himself, this didn't look like the sewers of the Leaf Village, this place held a more depressed aura, and a caged feeling. Naruto shrugged to himself and began to walk in a random direction, until he heard it, a faint but very evident voice of something, or someone.

" **Come, come to me boy."** The voice echoed and Naruto did as the voice entailed and walked towards the voice. As Naruto walked the voice grew in volume.

" **This way, come this way. It is time we meet."** This time the voice sounded ominous, and angry.

Naruto followed the voice and walked up to a gate that was being held shut by a piece of paper with the symbol for 'seal' written on it. From behind the gate Naruto couldn't see anything, it was too dark, suddenly an eye opened, the eye was blood red and a slit down the middle. The eye quickly zoned in on Naruto, and the boy felt nervous as the eye studied him.

" **So, this is my newest container? A small child no older than five? Listen closely child, I want you to remove that seal on the date and promise that I will give a quick death by the great Nine Tails!"** The now identified Nine Tails bellowed as Naruto cowered in fear of the great beast.

All Naruto wanted to do was run and never look back, but he knew what running from his problems solved, running solved nothing! In fact it made his problems much worse. With all the courage he could muster, Naruto stood his ground and looked the Nin Tails and his eyes.

"No! I will never remove the seal, if it means keeping you from causing more problems for those I care for, then you will never be free!" Naruto yelled. The boy's outburst of courage made the fox smirk, the blonde boy was so much like his mother it was scary.

The fox burst out into laughter, the sudden laughter confused Naruto. "Why are you laughing?"

" **You are so much like your mother it kind of scares me. But what you just said is in fact the same thing she told me when we first met."** The fox said.

Naruto's eyes widened "You knew my mother? Who was she? What was she like? Did she love me?" The rapid fire questions quickly annoyed the fox and he shouted for the boy to shut his mouth.

" **To answer your questions kit, your mother was named Kushina Uzumaki. She was a tomboy and was quick to anger. Yes kit she did love you, when she found out she was pregnant with you she passed out from sheer happiness at being a mother."** The fox said in a sad voice, she truly missed the one she claimed as her own daughter. That's right the strongest of the tailed beasts is a woman and was damn proud of that fact. Naruto finally knew his mother, he wept with a smile on his face; his mother loved him and that made him feel truly happy.

"Hang-on, when you were talking why did you sound so sad?" Naruto asked the colossal fox.

" **Well kit to answer that you need to see** what I truly look like." The fox said as her voice mellowed out into a feminine voice. A woman stepped up to the bars and showed off her form. Her hair was a deep red, her eyes were still fox eyes and on top of her head were two red fox ears, and she was dressed in an orange and green gown that reached her ankles, she had very large breasts, but since Naruto wasn't old enough to know he skipped over that detail, her skin had a light tan hue to it.

Naruto stared at the newly transformed Nine Tails in a mix of shock and awe. "That was cool, but you're a girl?" The child asked.

"Yes I'm a girl. Is there a problem with that?" She asked

"No! I'm just surprised is all." Naruto said quickly.

The Nine Tails smiled at the child "Well that's good. Naruto before your mother died, she asked me to raise you if anything happened to her and your father."

"But weren't you the one who killed her?" Naruto asked confused.

The Nine Tails stared at the floor while tears fell from her eyes as she cried silently "I wasn't the one in control, an Uchiha pulled me out of your mother and put me under a genjutsu before I knew what was happening. Your father, the fourth Hokage, was able to break the genjutsu, but the Uchiha still had some control and I just wanted to grab you and your parents before they got hurt but I was forced to stab you with by claws and your parents got in the way."

Naruto couldn't help but feel guilty for making this girl cry, so in an act of kindness Naruto walked through the gates and wrapped his little arms around her and hugged The Nine Tails. The fox-woman held Naruto close as she cried, Naruto's shirt dampened from her tears but Naruto didn't care about his now wet shirt, he was the one who made her cry and it was now his responsibility to get her to calm down.

After a few more minutes of crying The Nine Tails stopped crying and let go of Naruto.

"I never got your name." Naruto said pointing out the obvious.

The fox-woman realized she in fact had not told the blonde boy her name "Oh, my name is Karumi*, and Naruto you have changed since being brought to the world of your summons."

"What do you mean, changed?" Naruto asked

"Well for starters three of your limbs have changed from flesh to some kind of metal, and your right eye is now a metal eye just like your legs and left arm." Karumi said.

Naruto looked down into the murky water and saw that she was right both of his legs were dark orange with black on his knees and his arm was the same color as his legs with black on his elbow and shoulder. As for his eye, it was red but from his view he could look at something and the eye would give him information about the thing he was looking at.

Naruto looked at Karumi and a list of stats appeared next to her:

 **[Strength: Tailed Beast]**

 **[Chakra: Tailed Beast]**

 **[Main Element: Fire]**

 **[Weakest Element: Water]**

 **[Analysis complete: Flee on sight!]**

"Whoa you are super strong!" Naruto exclaimed as Karumi blushed from the complement.

"Thank you Naruto, but it is time to wake up, your summons need to speak to you. But before I forget, every night I will be training you."

* * *

 *** I couldn't think of a name that sounded like a female's name**

 **Now if any of you were expecting the training to happen right off the bat, I'm sorry but you will have to wait until chapter 3.**

 **To my Sea's Reaper fans, I'm sorry I have not updated lately, my initial plan was to have it out on Halloween, but I noticed a huge mistake in the chapter which I then revolved the rest after, so a few more days and it will be done.**

 **Until next time mien Friends!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again mien friends! The third installment of the Geth summoner is here, enjoy! Oh and since I have not done this yet I do not own Naruto or Mass Effect, if I did I wouldn't be working a dead end job. This chapter has been altered to include details I forgot to include during the first write up of the chapter.**

* * *

 **Location: Geth Summoning World**

 **Time: 1.5 standard years since surgery**

From the time Naruto awoke to the present, he had been training, hard. When he first awoke he was told about what had transpired during the time of his surgery and recuperation, Naruto learned about the Geth and what exactly they were. He also figured out how to walk on legs with horse like knees and only three toes, the tricky part was balance. Next came hand signs, since his left arm now had three fingers, hand signs were a bit complicated, so Naruto resorted to one handed hand signs. The last thing he learned was that time in the summon realm moved at ½ times slower than the elemental nations, since he had spent 3 years with the Geth it had only been 1.5 years since his surgery.

"Now Uzumaki Naruto, we are going to teach you how to use the weapons we Geth use." Legion said. Naruto found it hard to distinguish between the different Geth, since they all said the same thing when he asked for their name "We are Geth, we do not have individual names." Though one did call itself Legion, and the plating on his chest had 'N7' printed on the left side Naruto found it easy to spot Legion.

"And what weapons do the Geth use Legion?" Naruto asked as he and Legion walked down a corridor heading to the training area Naruto used whenever he was being taught.

"We Geth use weapons known as 'guns'." Legion said getting a confused look from Naruto. "Guns, are advanced weapons only the Geth have, there are different varieties of guns but we have chosen, based on what you already know and what you have been taught, what guns you will be using."

Naruto nodded his conformation to the knowledge he was just given. The door to the training area opened and inside was an area Naruto had memorized after his first month of training. The area was all metal, as was everything is the summon world, a sparring arena designated by the lighter hexagonal lights on the ground to the far left of the area, a whole to the right used for wall walking and repelling. To the middle of the area was an artificial lake filled with substitute water for water walking and swimming, but in front of Naruto and Legion there was a metal table and sitting on the table were three guns. A Geth plasma shotgun, a Geth pulse rifle and a Geth sniper rifle called the Javelin.

"These are the guns you will be taught how to use, understand?" Legion asked. Naruto nodded his head and Legion picked up the first gun: the Geth shotgun.

"Now, this type of gun is called a shotgun, it fires three blasts of plasma with every shot, and for more power the trigger can be held down and once released the three blasts will do more damage to the intended target, but with more recoil." Legion told the young boy. Naruto soaked up all the information given to him like a sponge. At first Naruto was very admit about what he wanted to learn, but after witnessing some of the Geth sparring and shooting targets, he wanted to learn everything the Geth could teach him.

"The next gun is called an assault rifle, this type of gun fires more plasma blasts with increased accuracy but not as much damage as the shot gun. The Geth pulse rifle is light weight and extremely accurate and the recoil is low. It will fire 32 shots of plasma before needing to be reloaded."

"What needs to be loaded into these guns to be able to fire them?" Naruto asked.

"These guns use thermal clips to fire. The thermal clip will store the heat produced from the gun and once it reaches its capacity it must be expelled from the gun or it will not fire again." Legion said before moving on to the last gun on the table. "The final gun is called the sniper rifle. A sniper rifle is like the assault rifle but instead of firing multiple shots, the sniper rifle fires on shot at a time. The extended barrel of the gun is for better accuracy and range. The scope on top of the rifle allows the shooter to see father distances instead of getting closer to the target. This type of sniper rifle is called the Javelin and it can fire a shot of plasma through the metal walls in this installation. The scope is equip with thermal sights for finding targets hidden in the dark and other obstacles that block the shooters view. Now that you have basic knowledge of these three types of guns it is time for you to practice shooting them."

 **Location: Geth summon world**

 **Time: 5 standard years after surgery**

Naruto had grown taller and broader during his time with the Geth. He now stood at 5' 2.5" and had the muscle weight of a chunin. His skills greatly improved as well, he had better control of his chakra and his list of jutsu had grown of the years as a result of his training with Karumi. Naruto found out that he had two element natures, Earth, and fire, though he could not use lava style jutsu he could do combination Justus with his shadow clones to mimic lava style. The Geth and Karumi taught him the art of sealing in order to carry around the weapons and clothes Naruto revived during his training.

With the training he received from the Geth he was much faster and stronger, and his shooting skills were unmatched. He learned how to use his new eye and its various functions, for example Naruto could scan someone and find out their skills, he could take it further and have a basic overview of his subject. His eye had other functions as well, night vision, thermal vision, and a targeting system.

It has been 10 years in the Geth summoning world and Naruto's training was finally complete. It was time for Naruto to return to the Hidden Leaf village and join the academy and graduate with children his own age.

"Uzumaki Naruto, it is time for you to return to your village and take part of the academy." Legion said as he looked over the child that 10 summon years ago was reverse summoned on Death's door, but now the child grew under their tutelage and became what he was now.

"Alright Legion, but I'm a bit nervous." Naruto said

"Your nerves will ease. Be ready in an hour, pack all your belongings and meet me in the training area." Legion said before walking away. Naruto nodded and left to pack.

Once the hour time limit came to an end Naruto and Legion stood inside the training area doing one final check of Naruto's inventory.

"Alright are you ready to leave?" Legion asked and Naruto nodded. The duo disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

 **Location: Hokage's office, Hidden Leaf Village**

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat at his desk trying to complete the endless amounts of paper work. In the 5 years since Naruto left with his summons and he disbanded the civilian council, the amount of paper work severely decreased but there was still too much for the elder Hokage to ever think of completing.

Suddenly the office filled with white smoke and Hiruzen Sarutobi was brought from his thoughts and prepared for an attack on his self. Once the smoke cleared a blonde boy stood in the center of the room. ANBU instantly moved in to kill or capture depending on their leaders orders.

"Hey gramps, it has been some time hasn't it?" The blonde boy asked and Hiruzen Sarutobi instantly knew who was in his office.

"Naruto my boy is that you?" He asked and the boy smiled and nodded the two moved and enveloped each other in a hug. Hiruzen took note of Naruto's new look which was a dark orange tank top and black ANBU pants with a dark orange line down the sides, his feet were bare as no shoes would cover his now larger three toed metal feet. His blonde hair reached down to his shoulders and was styled to cover his right eye. The Hokage looked at Naruto's left arm and saw it was made of metal just like his legs. Hiruzen caught a glance at Naruto's back and saw a large scroll sat on his lower back, from what the Hokage thought it most likely held the boy's possessions.

"You are finally back aren't you Naruto?"

"Yep, my training with the Geth is complete and I am here to enroll in the Leaf village's ninja academy." Naruto said with a smile.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter of the Geth summoner, and I do hope you press all those relevant buttons at the top or bottom to show how much you liked it. I added the guns since the Geth do have chakra but since they only have three fingers on each hand hand signs would be a bit difficult. The Geth are able to climb walls and walk on water as well as other things that I have not thought of yet.**

 **Alright I have a few ideas for what Naruto can get by being the summoner of the Geth and I am in need of other seals, and, or weapons Naruto will have available to him:**

 **Gravity seal: A seal that acts like a gravity well, once applied to a surface or a person and the seal is activated anything and everything not bolted down will be attracted to the seal. The range is a diameter of 15'**

 **Post your ideas in the reviews and I will pick the ones I like the most. A max of 5, and there is no such thing a dumb idea!**

 **Until next time mien friends!**


End file.
